Star Wars: The Flyboys
by gameboy5432
Summary: AU, Han Leia fic, click on this and read it if you want to.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: The Flyboys.

Chapter one.

**(Corusant)**

There had been a great celebration at the government center, for the Hapes Consortium was now in alliance with the Republic, Leia deciding that her duty to her people and the Republic was greater than her own heart said yes to Isolder's marriage proposal.

While the wedding had gone and went and the reception was under way, but among them where two people namely General Rieekan and Admiral Akbar who had left the reception and where well on their way to someone who the Former Rebellion and the galaxy at large seemed to have forgotten.

"Well go ahead and knock on the door" Akbar said to Rieekan as they reached the Millennium Falcon.

"You're the higher ranking officer, shouldn't you lead the charge?" Rieekan replied.

But before they could debate any further the door to the Falcon was opened by Chewie.

[Admiral, General, what brings you here?] Chewie asked them.

"Well we came to see you and Captain Solo, we have something we would like to discuss" Rieekan said to Chewie.

[Well come in, but I am afraid Han is now not in the best of mental states] Chewie replied.

"That's understandable, especially considering the present circumstances, but I believe we can handle it" Akbar said as he and Rieekan entered the Falcon and went to Han's cabin and as soon as they opened the door they almost jumped back from the strong stench of Corelian Whisky and other alcohols coming from Han's room.

"Generals…welcome to…..here….." Han said as he got up from his bead, he was clearly experiencing a great hangover from heavy consumption, and considering the fact that Han could hold his liquor that said something.

"Good day to you captain, I know this is not the best of times, but we have something urgent we have to discuss with you" Rieekan said to Han.

"If you're worried I will rash the reception and shove my blaster down Prince Charmin's through and kidnap the princess I…can assure you that my head now hurts to much for me to do that and as soon as my hangovers cured I'll leave the Planet and you won't have to worry about me anymore" Han said as he massaged his head to try to relieve the headache he was now experiencing.

"That's not why we are here Solo, I understand why you would want to get away from Corusant and the Republic so quickly but before you do we have one last mission we would like you to complete, for old time's sake" Rieekan said to him.

"What mission?" Han said now genuinely interested in what they were saying.

At this Akbar retrieved a date disk from his pocket and inserted it in the holo projector to show Han what he meant.

"Recently in the Valley sector the Remnants of the Black Sun and other criminal organization have bonded together to form a sort of Government, the Valley sector is placed at the juncture point of several major hyperspace highways making it of great importance to whoever controls it, it is necessary that it remains in our control or if the Imperials get it will give them the possibility of threatening the Midrim or even the core worlds themselves" Akbar said to Han.

"Well I can understand why you'd want the Valley sector so bad, but where do I fit in?" Han asked curious.

"The Valley sector's forces have approximately 400 spread on three locations ships the first felt containing 100 ships is here 3 light-years south of Buridava, the other force of 85 ships is 4 light-years north of it, they're main base Buridava is here is the Chowan system here all of the hyperspace roust converge, my plan is the following, I will lead 290 ships to attack the 100 strong fleet and disable it, with it out of the way we may have a change to take on what's rest of the enemy fleet and maybe even take Buridava" Akbar replied.

"I can see your reasoning, the old divide and conquer strategy, but the main flaw in that plan is that you need to station a force at Buridava to delay the reinforcements which it will no doubt send o aid the first fleet after you engage it." Han replied.

"Precisely and we want you to command that detachment" Akbar replied.

"How many ships would I have to command?" ?Han asked.

"65" Rieekan replied.

"65! That's crazy taking on 200 ships with only 65" Han replied.

"You don't have to defeat them just delay them, you know hit run, hide, give them great big headaches until we finish eth first fleet and can reunite with you." Akbar replied.

"That's why we came to you, you have great experience in using such tactics, so will you accept the mission and with it the Rank of Commodore?" Rieekan asked him.

"Commodore? Do I get a hat?" Han said jokingly.

"We could arrange for one." Akbar replied a slightly confused tone in his voice; he did not know Han was joking.

"All right I'll do it, one last mission for old time's sake" Han replied with a chuckle.

"But I am going to need a few things" Han said and he tipped a list of supplies.

Akbar and Rieekan looked at the list, it wasn't an unreasonable list, but it had strange contents.

"Well the ship and the personal you requested won't be too hard, but why do you need instruments and silk dancing gowns" Akbar replied.

"I feel rather comfortable in it" Han said and enjoyed the look of shock at to what he was implying, things where looking up for him already.

**(Happen ship on route to the Happen home world)**

Leia was looking out her window into space; she was currently in her bedroom waiting for Isolder to come so they could consummate their relationship.

Needless to say Isolder was handsome and well built, Leia could not deny she like any other woman considered him attractive, but sleeping with him made her nervous, she up until now had only been intimate with Han and even though she rejected him and was now married to another man she still had him in her heart and still felt like she was betraying him.

"Leia?" Isolder said as he entered their room.

"Isolder!" Leia said and turned around startled at him, since she did not sense his presence.

"Leia, I can tell that you are nervous and if you like we could put his on hold if you are uncomfortable" Isolder said and gestured towards the bed.

"That is very considered of you…...but…we are married and….it is our wedding night…so…"Leia said as she entered bed, tonight would be the first night she would be intimate with her new husband, where she would discover is this marriage could work or not.

**(a month latter Han's Solo's command, the Flagship Smugglers Dream)**

Han with Chewie who he named his second in command where in his private quarters.

[Are you sure you should be drinking cub? We will be in combat pretty soon] Chewie said worried about him.

"Don't worry about me pall, I ain't drunk , just a little tipsy, not enough to interfere with my mind, but just enough to not make it wander" Han replied as he took another sip of whisky.

[Still you've been drinking constantly for the past few weeks now, you should stop, it's not healthy] Chewie said to him.

At this Han did not replied, he only stood there in silence, just then a comm. Activated and a message was received.

"This is Solo"

"Commander we have arrived at Buridava, and the team has been assembled in the Hangar bay" the officer replied.

"Be right there" Han replied and went to the hangar bay.

Once there he addressed the assembled team, all of them where women from different species, and all very attractive, all were dressed in silk and lace.

"Alright Ladies, all of you know the plan, do you have any questions?" Han asked them.

"Commander are you certain this plan will work?" One of the women soldiers asked him.

"Hey let me tell you something about men…we are complete idiots!, not offence to you ladies but when we see some cleavage or a anything else nice we stop thinking with the brain , and start thinking with the one that's between the legs" Han replied which earned him a chuckle from the women present.

"And that is the key to our victory today, that's right, their penises will point the way to our victory!" Han said which earned him another round of laughter and they all went to it.

**(Buridava, command center)**

"Sir a freighter which just appeared in our sensor range is hailing us" One officer said to the commander.

"Onscreen" he replied.

[Gentleman of the Fortress, I Bawunk have come here to offer you're high command the finest dancers and singer in this sector of the galaxy to entertain you, for a reasonable price that is] Chewie who was playing his part of the plan said to him.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise come aboard!" The commander said much to the cheers of the crew of the Buridava.

Half an hour later the high ranking officers where all gathered in the command room and where drinking and cheering to the dances and songs performed by the women.

"Let's take these ugly guns away their killing the mood" Han who was wearing a female Bothan mask said to the men and they complied since they were by now to drunk or to horny to think straight.

"Commander I would like to show you a magic trick, may I approach you?" Han said to him and he with much enthusiasm agreed.

"What is the trick you'd like to show me?" the commander said.

"Why THIS!" Has said and he and the other women soldiers pulled out from their instruments and hidden areas on their dresses blasters and pointed them at those present in the room.

Han then took off his mask and said to those present.

"Alright you bantha brains, I commodore! Han Solo now take you and your Fortress and Ships in the name of the Republic, we can do this the easy way or the fun way, and please choose the fun way, I had a very bad month recently" Han said as he menaced those present with the threat of execution

**After a few minutes…**

[We just finished rounding up the last of the crew which were piloting the ships, the whole fleet stationed here is ours to command, so what's our next step Cub?"] Chewie asked his friend.

"We send out a distress signal" Han replied to Chewie.

[A distress signal?...Oh! Of course!] Chewie said and complied.

**(Hapes consortium home world)**

Leia was at the moment wondering by herself the palace, it was an embarrassing statement for her but she was lost, the Happen Palace was huge, as she was wondering she noticed a door from where a small ray of light could escape, it was rare for door to be half opened.

"It is of my understandment that you would like to commission several cruisers for your navy admiral" a voice which Leia recognized as of her mother in law Ta'a Chume was heard from within.

"Yes, I do appreciated you selling me them at such a discount " a voice was heard from a holocomunicator, the person's voice had a slight undertone which said " so this is my free sample and if I want more is should expect a bigger price". 

Leia looked through the crack in the door and saw that her mother in law was communicating with what appeared to be an Imperial Admiral.

*Crack* something was heard from outside and Ta'a Chume with her guards rushed to the corridor to see who it was.

Leia immediately hid behind a pillar, hoping she would go unnoticed.

"Whoever you are, if you are here I suggest you reveal yourself, if you do you will only experience mild interrogation, if you don't you will regret not doing so." Ta'a Chume said as she advanced to the place where a vase fell from a desk, unfortunately the pillar from where Leia was hiding.

As Ta'a Chume and her guard approached the vase and by default the pillar a Hapan mouse ran from beneath the desk here the vase was placed.

"Disgusting creature, I will have this place pest free tomorrow" Ta'a Chume said as she now walked away from the Pillar and along with her guards back in the room to continue her conversation with the admiral.

Leia immediately went as discreetly as she could away from her position

"_The Hapes Consortium is playing both sides"_ Leia thought to herself as she reached her quarters, she quickly had R2 check it for hidden microphones and things of such sort and when she was satisfied she ordered the following to C3PO.

"3PO do you have any records of an Imperial Admiral with Blue skin?" Leia asked him.

"I will checked madam…..I have one mach, his name is **Mitth'raw'nuruodo, **he was a leading Officer in the Empire and was noted for great intelligence and a superb combat record, he went to the unknown region's a few cycles ago, and was not hear again since, it appears he also has a shortened name which he is most recognized form **Grand Admiral Thrawn" **3po replied, much to Leia's relief and concern.

**(Buridava)**

After Han sent the distress signal for what was left of the Black Sun fleet they quickly returned to Buridava, however it the head officers of the fleet where summoned by a false transmission to the base, once their they were captured and where forced to order the fleet to surrender.

A great Celebration was being held in Buridava, Han was in his room pouring himself a drink in a glass when Rieekan came in.

"Commodore I thought I knew you and could predict what could happen here, but after today I am surprised and glad that the unpredictable nature of Han Solo is as strong as ever " Rieekan replied.

"Me too General, and this was a great way for me to say Goodbye to the Republic and to military life" Han said and he raised his galls to drink from it, but it didn't reached his lisp because Rieekan interrupted him.

"Leaving, I guess that you would want to do that, but what will happen to your command if you do so, our greatest weakness is that our forces are large and we have very few talented and experienced commanders like you that are still alive, if you resign they will receive and inexperienced commander which will likely lead them to their deaths" Rieekan replied and Han immediately knew that he was playing Han's old weakness, his guilt, he had used the same old trick for years during the rebellion, and as it worked then wondered if it would still work now.

As his for his response Han got up from his chair took his drink and he dumped it in the nearest waste disposal and walked out of his room while her murmured something, he did not look back to see the smile on Rieekan's face as the man knew Solo accepted to remain with the Republic.

**(Hapan capital, Leia's room)**

Leia was now quietly formulating in her mind a plan of how to warn the Republic of what was happening, she had being doing this for a few hours and had received a massive headache, she decided to lay down for a minute and she turned to watch the holo news.

**BREAKING NEWS!**

"Admiral Akbar leading a Republican fleet has vanquished the Black Sun crime syndicate which had its hold upon the Valley sector, during the short campaign the Supreme Admiral reported that Formerly Commodore, now Admiral Han solo had lead a small detachment of 60 ships against a level 6 star base and 300 enemy ships and has managed to now only capture the entire enemy fleet and enemy base, but had achieved it without losing a single allied soldier," The first news anchor said.

"That's right Tom, up until now people have only seen Admiral Solo as the looser in the game of Courting her highness Princess Leia, but this is a reminder that he is a great military leader with a record which would make a wookie rip someone's arm of from envy, recently promoted Admiral Solo has been reported to have been given the Black Sun ships he has captured to command and the Station Buridava as his base of operations, The Newly christened 13th fleet called the 'Solo force' or 'the Flyboys' has in only a short period of time become as famous as Jedi Master Luke Skywalkers 'Rogue Squadron' when asked on what he was going to do since he was assigned the location of a frontier which will most probably be under constant enemy attack the Admiral had the following reply.

"Shoot them before they shoot me of course, just like I always do things" a voice recorded message of Han was played.

"That's right folks you heard it Han' Solo admitted that he shot first, we salute you admiral, in other news…" Leia had enough and she closed the holo.

A smile crept up her face, part of her was happy that Han summed to be alright, but another part of her was miserable that he seemed fine without her.

Little did she know that as she was thinking about him, on the other side of the galaxy in the Valley system the Republics man of the hour was also thinking the same thing.

The Republic, the Empire, the Hapan Consortium, Han, Chewie, Leia, Luke, Thrawn all of their decisions, all of their actions would decide the shape of the galaxy, and only one thing was certain, the future was uncertain.

**Authors note: Read and Review, let me know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

**(Hapan Home world)**

Luke had just arrived half an hour ago and he and Leia were in the Imperial gardens caching up on the time they lost together.

"I am sorry to hear that your marriage isn't going smoothly" Luke said to his sister.

"Isolder is a good man and I enjoy his company, but we just don't have chemistry that is all" Leia replied her voice had a normal tone.

"Speaking of your husband where is he?" Luke asked.

"His duty forces him to go off world very often, he is gone about two weeks a month, but enough about me Luke, you must know that I believe the Consortium is playing both sides of the conflict" Leia replied to him.

"But what would they gain from such an action?" Luke asked and he was an intelligent person, but he wasn't so good in intergalactic business.

"I asked myself the same question and upon touring the Consortium I have discovered that in recent years it has created many war factories, that supply weapons, the longer the war goes on the more money and power the Consortium gets," Leia replied.

"Well the war may not go on for long" Luke replied.

"What do you mean?" Leia asked.

"Do you know of the capture of the Valley Sector?" Luke replied to which Leia nodded.

"Well thanks to Akbar and Han's performance the great victory brought a surge of patriotism in the Republic, a great number of Senators have been advocating that one big final push should be made into the Imperial Remnant to destroy the Empire once and for all" Luke said to Leia.

"How big of a push are we talking?" She asked.

"They are calling for a fleet of 15.000 ships and one 3 million soldiers to destroy what's left of the Empire" Luke told her.

"That's more than half of our forces! How can our economy support a mobilization of such magnitude, what happens if the invasion fails, you know as well as I do that a superior force doesn't guarantee victory, how can Mon Mothma approve such a thing!" Leia said to Luke.

"She is against it; however the population is drunk with victory and the senate with opportunity, so they are gathering a military force at Buridava right now, they will use the base as a launching point for the invasion" Luke replied he was as equally as worried as Leia was that this could be a great mistake.

"Who is leading this 'Rebellion' of Senators?" Leia asked.

"Senator Borsk Fey'lya " Luke said with a sense of fear for the future.

"Borsk Fey'lya!...May the force be with us!" Leia said equally worried.

**(Imperial Remnant, Thrawn's base of operations.)**

"Sir our intelligence reports that the Republic's fleet at Buridava will amass within two weeks, and their invasion of our territories could begin in a month, what is your orders sir?" Gilad Pellaeon said to his commander.

"How many ships do we and the Republic have?" Thrawn said to him as he studied a Mon Calamari sculpture.

"Our maximum strength is currently at only 10.000 ships within the expected regions of invasion, we could call another 8.000 ships from the other regions, we might me bale to resist until they arrive." Gilad Pellaeon said to him.

"Calling that many ship would mean that the other regions would remain defenseless from an attack from there respectively." Thrawn said as a smile crept on his face.

"Our first move will be to initiate a scorch earth policy, since the republic is preaching that they have come to liberate the people they will be forced to distribute supplies to them, that combined with raids by our forces on their supply lines will weaken them, that will be phase one" Thrawn added.

"And what will be phase two?" Gilad Pellaeon asked, and Thrawn explained it to him, which satisfied Gilad.

**(Buridava command room)**

"Our original strategy was the following: Keeping our forces in one massive column would advance towards the Imperial city of Bastion, forcing the Empire to engage us head on, however this plan was shuffled since it was considered too time consuming and our senate desires a quick victory" Akbar said as he debriefed the room full of Admirals.

"If they have complaints about leading the fleet they why don't they get off their fat asses and come here and do the fighting themselves instead of just nagging" Han suddenly blurted out which caused the room to erupt in laughter bringing much needed humor and brightening the mood.

Commodore Sien Sovv of the Chiefs of Staff got up after the laughter was subsided and revealed the new plan.

"The new plan based upon the locations of the Imperial fleet gathered by our intelligence agency is the following, we will divide our force into three groups

The first group of 4.000 ships will advance to Ord Trasi and from there to Aris to Block of their route of retreat, the second group of 5.000 ships will advance to Garqi, the third Group of 6.000 ships will attack Mantodine, are there any questions?" Sien asked the room.

There was no reply, everyone in the room knew that the plan was reckless, but it had already been approved and they had already knew that only continuing to argue with it could give the senators ammo to discredit them as being unpatriotic.

"The commanding ranks of the invasion will be as follows: Supreme Commander Ackbar will lead the Mantodine group, the Ord Trasi group will be lead by high Admiral Mooroner, the Garqi group by High Admiral Rieekan, I remain on Buridava as an observer" Borsk Fey'lya said to those present and they all knew the only reason he was doing that was to look good for the voters.

"What about the new Imperial Commander, admiral Thrawn?" Rieekan asked.

"We know very little about him ,he has fought in a few small skirmishes in which he performed admirably and for years he has been in the unexplored regions of the galaxy, this is his first time commanding a major force and he has no battle experience he shouldn't be so great a threat" Borsk replied confident that victory was assured.

**(The Chimera)**

**Two weeks after the beginning of the invasion.**

"Sir from our estimates the Republics has already transverse such a great deal of worlds that they have been forced to give them most of their supplies, what are your orders?" Gideon said to Thrawn.

"Signal the hidden ships that are behind enemy lines to begin destroying their supply routes, prepare the ships for combat and tell our agents on the Rebels occupied planets to prepare their recording devices" Thrawn said to him.

**(Ord Trasi force, Smugglers dream)**

During their path to Ord Trasi the fleet had discovered a secret space station prison of which many dissidents were liberated from years of imprisonment, the leaders of those prisoners where currently having dinner with Han, Admiral Mooroner having decided to dump that burden on him.

"So you really do not recognize me or my wife?" Bail Organa said to Han, he and his wife Breha were enjoying their first meal from almost ten years in prison.

"I am afraid not, you guys some kind of senators or something like that who got caught?" Han asked them.

"Something like that yes, we are from Alderaan" Breha replied.

"Alderaan! Well her worshipness will be glad to hear that!" Han replied.

"Excuse me…..are you by change referring to Leia?" Breha said as both she and Bail held their breath in anticipation, both did not know what had become of their precious daughter.

"Yeah that's one of my many pet names for her, and she's just fine and dandy in fact she's even married to the Prince of the Hapan Consortium" Han replied a bitter tone in his voice.

"How did that happen?" Bail asked him.

"Sometimes I wonder myself, how could I just loose her….to that…to that…...pretty boy!"Han said now a bit depressed.

"Loose her? What exactly was your relationship to my d…Princess Leia I mean?" Bail said deciding that it would be better to keep both his and his wife's identities a secret for now.

"Well the whole galaxy probably knows, I guess I should fill you in on the gossip" Han replied and started telling his story.

**(Ackbar's Flagship)**

"What do you mean retreat? And to do so without firing a single shot" Borsk Fey'lya said to Akbar through a communications channel.

"Each world we have liberated so far has been stripped of food; we had to supply the citizens from our own rations now there are almost completely exhausted, also our supply ships have been heavily raided, if we continue to advance our forces will starve to death" Ackbar replied.

"If food is an issue then just procure it on the spot from the civilian population and continue to advance" Fey'lya replied.

"Retake the supplies we just distributed! That is outrages! And if we do not retreat let us stop advancing until we can fully resupply our stocks" Ackbar replied a deep hatred festering for Borsk.

"Admiral, are you as a military man refusing to obey the representative of a civilian government?" Borsk spat out to Ackbar.

"No, I will obey, but I want it to be placed on the record the fact that I advocate the withdrawal of our forces at this point" Ackbar replied and grudgingly ordered his men to take back the supplies, a sad burden then came over his heart telling him disaster now followed.

**(Admiral Thrawn's ship)**

"Sir reports are coming in that riots have started on the worlds occupied by the Republic from their forces taking their food" a communications officer said to Thrawn.

"Signal our forces to begin their counter attack, now is the time to show them that the Empire has returned!" Thrawn said to his forces.

**(Han's position)**

"Sorry we don't have much of a spread now, our supply lines have all but been destroyed by the Empire's raids" Han said to Bail and Breha, for the past week or so they have been along with Han and Chewie have been having lunch together.

"That's quite all right Admiral" Breha said to Han.

"Let's just forget about that Admiral garbage, we're friends here" Han said as he poured himself some whisky.

"To her royal highneness…may she have a happy life….."Han said as he drank the glass.

"You really seemed to have loved Leia a great deal admiral" Breha said to him.

Both she and Bail had found out in this short time span of the whole of Han and Leia's relationship and just how much it mirrored that of Anakin and Padme, the politician and the adventurer, the Princess and the Renegade, like mother like daughter was both their thoughts.

"Did I say I stopped loving her…..even after Dathomir she still didn't chose me….I suppose I should have seen it coming, sometimes I wish I never met her at all…I would have saved myself a lot of heart ache" Han replied.

*Baum*Baum*Baum*Baum*Baum*Baum

The alarm went off and Han was summoned to the bridge.

[About time those cowards finally showed up] Chewie said to Han.

"I hear you buddy" He replied as they prepared to go to the command deck of their portion of the fleet.

"May we join you on deck to observe the battle Admiral, we promise not to interfere" Bail replied and Han said yes, not having time to argue no.

**(Ackbar's fleet)**

"Sir we have a visual on Malestrom Neb, the enemy fleet has gathered in front of the planet, they-re numbers are 1.000 ships" a communication officer said to them.

"All ships begin our attack" Ackbar said as he watched the battle commence, perhaps there was hope for victory in this campaign yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

"Have only a third of the planet's defenses fire at the enemy, the other two thirds remain in their camouflaged positions, also tell the ambush force to prepare for hyperspace jump.

**(General Rieekan's fleet)**

*BOOM***BOOM **

*BOOM***BOOM**

*BOOM***BOOM**

*BOOM***BOOM**

Rieekan's fleet had just jumped out of hyperspace, in front of the Garqi system, but the Hyperspace exit was filled with asteroids and mines turning it into a death trap.

"What's the status of our forces?" Rieekan asked his communications officer.

"We lost more than half off our forces, about only 1.800 ships re still operable, also we are detecting enemy vessels emerging from the Planet, the enemy number 3.500 ships in total!" the officer replied.

"All units fall back! We cannot hope to win under such conditions!" Rieekan ordered his fleet.

**(Ackbar's forces)**

Ackbar had taken 4.000 ships and was steadily advancing upon the planet.

"_He is using the fleet to pull us in the range of the Planets cannon's, he's good"_ Ackbar said to himself as the battle raged on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Thrawn being satisfied upon seeing that the Rebel fleet was now above the planet, meaning they were in position, he sprung his trap upon the Republic's forces.

From behind the 4.000 republican ship, 2.500 Imperial ships emerged from hyperspace, at the same time the hidden guns on the planet's surface started firing upon Ackbar's fleet turning the tide in the Empires favor.

"Do not panic!, have the reserve forces come and flank the fleet which came from behind us, have the attacking force withdraw gradually" Ackbar ordered his men.

xxxxxxxxxxx.

"He has great skill, worthy of his reputation, thought it is curious, the Calamari pieces of artwork suggests an aggressive fighting style derived from the eight legged ancestor of the Calamari race, Admiral Ackbar somehow managed to overcome this tendency and think before attacking, make a note of that Captain, he is a rare example of living art" Thrawn said to him as he reorganized his men.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

"What is the status of our forces?" Ackbar asked his officers.

"We estimate the enemy has lost between 150-200 ships, 800 of our ships have been destroyed, 1.900 are heavily damaged and cannot participate in the battle, we have 3.400 ships still operational, what are our orders sir?" the officer replied.

"Our troops are suffering from malnutrition and we have sustained heavy casualties. We cannot hope to win this battle anymore, all units maintain fighting order and fall back until we can jump into hyperspace, also give a general order of retreat, we must put a stop to this mad campaign once and for all" Ackbar replied.

"_If that fool Borsk allowed us to withdraw none of this would have happened"_ Ackbar said to himself knowing that the reason casualties were so heavy

xxxxxxxxx.

*Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang*****Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***.**

By now The Force which Han's Fleet was part of was also caught in a maneuver like the one employed by Thrawn against Ackbar.

"This is Admiral Solo to High Admiral Mooroner, request new orders" Han said through the communications to the flagship.

"This is the Flagship, we received a heavy beating from the enemy and Admiral Mooroner has been heavily injured" the reply came.

*Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***

"We'll then who's in charge?" Han asked.

"Admiral Cain was placed in command but his flagship was destroyed by fighters, so command was then passed to Vice Admiral Highssfield, but his ship has been destroyed as well" the reply came.

*Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***Bang***

"Well then which Bantha Dung for brains is in charge then!" Han shouted in the comm.

"That would be you sir" the reply came.

"Oh…well then put me in contact with whoever's still alive, I don't feel like dying a heroes' death or starving from lack of food so let's win this skirmish and get the hell out of here, and this is how we are going to do it" Han said and explained his plan.

xxxxxx.

Han first had what was left of the fleet advance at full speed to the 2.000 ships which were in front of him , the 2.000 ships which were behind him also followed Han's fleets rear at full speed.

xxxxxxxxxx.

"Here goes something, all ships reverse thrust at full speed concentrated your fire on the ships behind us and do not stop for nobody" Han ordered and that is what happened.

The Flanking fore of Two thousand ships quickly overshot Han's Fleet.

During their passing over and from being fired upon from behind by Han's fleets new position they suffered a great bombardment devastating their numbers, the other 2.000 ship fleet could do nothing as Han tacking advantage of the enemies disorganization ordered a full scale withdrawal of the fleet now ordered.

**(Buridava command deck)**

"General Rieekan's forces have sustained heavy casualties and are in full retreat, Admiral Ackbar has managed to withdraw, but has lost 30% of its fighting capabilities, Admiral Morooner's fleet has been caught in an ambush, with the admiral being incapacitated during the fighting and Admiral Solo took command managed to turn the tide and withdraw his fleet from the ambush, Ackbar is ordering his forces to withdraw to Buridava" Sien said to Borsk who did not show any change in facial expression.

"Tell Ackbar to gather his forces at Fedje and to stop the Imperials their" Borsk replied.

"Your Excellency, we cannot make a stand, our fleet is to greatly damage!" Sien pleaded with Borsk.

"We did not start this invasion so that we may obtain defeat, tell Ackbar to do his job and this time do it right" Borsk replied as he tried to pin the blame on the disaster on Ackbar.

**(Command deck of the Smugglers Dream)**

Han now felt back in his chair and exhaled a breath of relief that his plan had worked.

"Sir, an order came from Senator Fey'lya, all fleets are to begin gathering at Fedje, we are to stop the empire there" the communications officer said to them.

Han for a few moments only stood there contemplating what was going on, he pondered on what his response should be and despite his reluctance to use the following words he did.

"I have a bad feeling about this" he said out loud.

**(Hapan home world)**

Leia had been waiting for Isolder who was due to return today, he walked right up to her and she to him. Both stared at the other for a few moments.

"We need to talk"

"We need to talk"

They both said in unison.

The future was ever changing, and during that day nobody knew what tomorrow would bring.

**Read and review let me know is I should continue.**


End file.
